MY HERO: USA - YT Academy
by Champion of Balance
Summary: The story follows Aubrey "AJ" James. A kid questioning the best way to get the job done. The temptation of vigilantism. And desires to not let anyone down. We follow the ongoing Super Heroics of the West. And watch heroes-in-training find their way in the world of New Age Heroes. Experience the best the Mid-West has to offer! (SYOC OPEN)
1. Prologue

My HERO USA - Prologue

0.1: School House Disaster

Kansas City. Kansas.

The area was foggy. Screams filled the air with horror and fright. Explosions riddled throughout a school campus. Deafening sounds tearing through the wind. Children lay motionless, sprinkled randomly on the ground. Cries ripping pass the ears of onlookers outweighed the sound of sirens finally approaching. Teachers rushed frantically around the school grounds trying to minimize as much damage as possible. Fire trucks. Police cars. Ambulances. The heroes were arriving, but would they be enough?

"Reporter Victoria Lanes here. On the sight of what seems to be an attack on Dr. Central Marvel Middle School. We have reports that multiple explosives have gone off. But are not yet certain the cause with all the commotion going on. B-" the brunette stopped her talked and quickly fixed the tie around her neck as she looked up. "It-its. It's!..." she couldn't complete her sentence as she watched the falling of a black blur smash into the concrete, forming a crater.

"Holy shit!"

"What the hell!"

"Finally!"

"We're saved!"

"He's here!"

The reporter didn't have time to wipe the forming tears from her ice blue eyes as she declared, "America's very own Number 1 Hero has arrived on the scene! Please oh please let there still be time..."

Out of the smoke poked two beetle-like horns. And with the expansion of wings blowing away the dust his full figure revealed itself. A hulking man with rock solid bulging muscles fighting to stay inside a black suit. Insect-like wings taking refuge in the shell on his back. He adjusted the helmet on his head, looking around to access the situation before his wings made themselves known again, allowing him to fly off towards the school. Ignoring the doors, the hero burst through the wall creating his own entrance. He was a quick worker.

"Night-Scarab..." the Reporter Lanes said in disbelief.

Night-Scarab | #1

Quirk: Mighty Beetle - Possesses traits of varying beetle species. For example: Dermal Armor, Wings/Flight, Super Strength, Camouflage, Miasma Emission. He's been active for a total of ten years and is the sole member of the Beetle Hero Agency. Never been apart of a team nor had a sidekick in his years serving his country.

Unfortunately the damage was done. Inside the school cafeteria was a blood bath. Too disgusting for words. A sight no man, let alone child, should have to witness. Night-Scarab lay his eyes on two children. The child with dreads held a near identical young boy in his arms. Rocking back and forward. Tears steamrolling down his face. He could hear the defeat in the child's voice as he whimpered for his lost one. Scarab's heart sank but let it show he did not. Walking towards the two he stepped on a piece of paper. On it? Something all too familiar. Something that haunted him to this day. Something he thought he finished... A beehive. "He's back..." the brooding hero mumbled. As he reached for the young man's hand the boy fainted before realizing help had arrived.

And just like that heroes, officers, firefighters, and paramedics flooded the scene. Desperate to see what could be done to save the remaining students. Night-Scarab proceeded to quickly pick up and tuck the note in his belt before taking the two brothers in his massive arms. His blood was boiling. This was something unforgivable. He would avenge these students deaths. And he'll do it by himself...

 _ **"Why must every super hero origin begin in disaster? I guess in some cases the tragedy makes the hero... But at what cost?"**_

This is just a teaser because I had recently gotten into My Hero Academia. And wanted to write something even if it's just a little bit. Superheroes are a big part of me. Especially when my dream is to one day write comics for a living, specifically Nightwing and the Titans. So yeah. I have characters ready so I said why not. Let's give it a shot. I have a few students, teachers, and the 1, 2, & 5 US PRO HEROES(who parody other big time heroes in the Big 2 {Marvel & DC}). I had a lot of fun coming up with things here and forced myself to put this small prologue together. Hope you found it intriguing as School violence is a very real subject. And something that's very problematic in today's world.

Btw. Who is Night-Scarab a combination of/inspired by? Should be an easy guess.

Oh and why did I choose to base this story in Kansas of all places?


	2. I King Arthur

My HERO USA - ISSUE I

1: Homefront Hero | King Arthur

 **A/N: Tidbit #1 Answer: Night-Scarab is supposed to exude the aura of Batman while embodying the power of Superman. And I desired to have Night in the name :P**

 **Tidbit #2 Answer: Kansas because DC's Superman was raised in the fictional Smallville, Kansas. (Well it was fictional)**

* * *

(My brother was the best. As good as a human being could possibly be. Everyone liked him. Admired him. He could make anyone's day with just a smile. You don't get any more pure than my brother.)

"Hey! Aubrey, come here!" A small kid was jumping up and down. He wore an afro in two puff balls. He was a shining beacon of excitement as kids around the park gathered around him. He made eye contact with another child sitting by himself on a bench. With a twinkle in his eye he yelled for the boy on the bench once more, "Aubrey! Aubrey! Watch this!"

Aubrey and the afro puff boy looked almost exactly alike. Caramel skin tone. Hazel eyes. Same height and build. The difference were the hairstyles; Aubrey had long dreads to his shoulders and looked more passive. His eyes were more droopy and he had a natural slouch. He gave the kid a small smirk. "Um... Ok, ok." He said hesitantly.

The other child cracked a giant smile, every one of his teeth showing bright. "Hehe! Alrighty! Let the show begin!" The boy handed Aubrey a baseball. "Hold this." And then looking quickly on the ground the cheerful lad found what had to be the skinniest twig on the playground. "Let the show begin! Alright Aubrey! Throw as hard as you can!"

Aubrey nodded, taking a few steps back to put distance between he and his accomplice. He winded up his arm before letting it rip, throwing it towards the boy holding the twig like a bat.

BWACK!

FWOOM!

The ball was hit. Soaring through the air. "Home RUN!" He yelled holding the snapped twig at his side, a hand over his eyes as he looked up to his ball flying towards the clouds.

"You're amazing." Aubrey smiled lazily, but wide. He glanced at the ball, which isn't returning down to the ground anytime soon, and then back at his brother. His twin. "Arthur..."

 **Arthur (Arty) James |**

 **Quirk: Full Potential - Ability to draw out and manipulate the full potential force of any/all items/objects, allowing them to utilize the maximum possible ability attainable for anything they use, such as picking up a broken wooden sword and it can now do damage equal to a weapon of mass destruction.**

"Teehee!" Arthur sheepishly smiled at his older twin with a hand behind his head.

...

"No Quirk? How does that happen?" Aubrey lay on the ground, dirt and mud in his hair and on his whimpering face, at the feet of an older bald kid. "Were you a crack baby or somethin?" The bald kid menacingly stood over Aubrey with a fist in the air, small pyramid-like protrusions on his first two knuckles.

TWACK

The bald kid looked below him to a wad of paper sitting at his left foot while rubbing his now tingling temple. He turned his head to glance slightly behind only to be met with another paper ball to the face!

THWAM

Falling head first to the rubbery playground floor from the heavy impact of a crumbled up wad of paper was the bald bully. It hit with the force of a darn football. "Don't touch my brother!" An angry Arthur stood with his blue notebook hanging at his side, ripped pages evident.

Stumbling to his feet, the bully scurried away with a bruised forehead to go along with his pride. "You'll rue this day for the rest of your life! I'm telling my mom!" He called as he ran.

"It's okay Aubrey." Arthur held out his hand to his older twin, "As long as I'm around you don't have to worry about meanies like him." A wide innocent grin crossed the face of the younger brother as Aubrey got to his feet with assistance. "Because until your quirk starts working, I'll be there! Because I love you the mostest!"

(My brother wanted to protect people. He found joy in making sure others were happy. I found joy in knowing that he was happy. And even if I didn't have a quirk. I knew for a fact that my role as his brother was protect his happiness. Nurse his dream to let others dream.)

...

"Now as you all know our very own Arthur has gotten a recommendation letter to the infamous Young Titans Academy!" A blonde and chubby lady stood in front of a class full of wide eyed middle schoolers. "He would be only the second from our school to attend the prestigious Y.T. Academy! The first being-"

"The Apex Dragon Hero, Draigoon!" An excited Arthur exclaimed, barely able to hold in his excitement as his grip on his desk tightened. This was the first step to the start of his new life to be fair. Of course he'd be antsy. "Sorry Mrs. Danvers!"

"You're right to be excited Arthur. This is a huge achievement to even be considered for Y.T." Mrs. Danvers took a seat at her desk beside their digital board. "Now get up here and tell us about what you plan to do with this opportunity." The older lady urged with a small smile on her face.

Quickly standing up, Arthur nearly tripped over his chair. Laughing it off he rushed up to the front of the class, but couldn't hide a blush when his class started chanting.

"ARTY! ARTY! ARTY! ARTY!"

Arthur watched as his classmates cheered him on. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he grinned big, showing all his teeth. "Well I owe most of this to my big brother for always encouraging and giving me a reason to protect the things a care about." Aubrey was sitting in the back of the class currently trying to avoid the newfound interest of others by hiding under his textbook. "I don't care about being a big hero, that's the least of my concerns. I just want to see the smiles of the people I've helped make it through the day. To make sure those affected by the villainy of others live to see a brighter day!"

"He's so inspirational!"

"How noble!"

"That's our Arty!"

"Marry me!"

"Take me with you!"

Mrs. Danvers stood up to pat Arthur on the head. "If the world had more Arthurs it'd be a much better place. You all should be more like our precious Arthur here." She teased her class, but being half serious. "Now off to lunch you all go. We'll have recess afterwards. And discuss other options for those of you who haven't applied to a school yet." The blonde lady glanced at Aubrey.

(We never discussed it...)

The cafeteria was in disarray. Blood was splattered near and far covering walls, tables, the ceiling, and the many victims. Bone-like spikes were littered everywhere and impaled in many distraught children and faculty. Multiple screams drowned out the horrific yelling of others. Wailing cries became the atmosphere as they stacked on top of each other.

"I just wanted to help people. I just wanted to be happy. Wanted... t-to make others h-h-happy..." His brother's hand fell from his face and he couldn't feel it. The warmth was gone. Everything was cold. He was cold. His breathe hitched in his throat as he let out a flurry of tears flooding the ground under him. He saw a black figure, but it mattered not. The emotionally destroyed child fainted.

...

Downtown was extremely busy. Multiple television screens were lined up inside an electronics store called Robo'Techtronics, playing for the civilians waking past. A man in a black hoodie stopped in front of the store and gazed at the news. News Channel 9.

 _It has been 4 weeks since the DCM Middle School Arsenic incident as we continue to mourn for those we've lost. But we are sorry to inform our viewers that we have received information that the culprit's prison escort never made it to their destination. Search parties have found destroyed vehicles from the escort fleet alongside the roads of Prison Mt. with multiple casualties. But no sign of the prisoner's Jail-hauler truck. Giant elephant-like footprints are embedded on the roads. Signs of a fire quirk user are evident. It would appear this was a bold orchestrated breakout. And so close to Prison Mt.'s Penitentiary Facilities. We do not know yet of what we are dealing with, but we can only pray our heroes and dutiful cops are working this case diligently. We sincerely ask that if you have any information at all concerning this event and the whereabouts of the culprits to please send your information to our police as soon as possible. This is Victoria Lanes of channel 9 news. Wishing everyone a better day than yesterday._

The hooded figure trumpeted through his trunk slightly due to being amused. The hulking figure turned down an alleyway and disappeared in a flash of light...

...

Jerking forward out of his nightmare was Aubrey as he looked around his surroundings. He was on the floor of a pitch black room. His room. A room he shared with his best friend, his only brother, his little brother. It had been 4 weeks since the incident. Aubrey sat with his back against the wall his bed occupied, he was staring at the bed opposite of his. He held a blue notebook in his lap labeled "Arty's Diary Dream Journal". This was the notebook Arty took with him everywhere, he's had it ever since they were itty bitty. He opened it up to a random page with super hero doodles. He saw costume designs that resembled knights in shining armor. And many scratched out names with only one circled, Pendragon. Aubrey bit his lower lip as he continued to the next page:

 _I'm thankful for my foster parents. My twin. Having a quirk with the potential to help me help people. I'm just thankful for being put on this Earth to have things to be thankful for. So yeah, it seems fun and exciting. But I want to protect what makes me happy. My family. My Big Brother most of all! That's all the reason I need to pursue a dream in the heroics! And hopefully one day others will be thankful for me!_

Aubrey grabbed the remote with the tightest grip, proceeding to throw it across the room. To his immediate shock the remote sparked purple electricity that lit up the room for a split second before exploding upon hitting the wall. Aubrey started to hyperventilate as he gawked at the lightly pulsating violet electricity around his hands. Jumping to his feet, he burst out his room for the first time in weeks, "HOLY SHIT!" He yelled in a frightening manner running down the hallway.

 _ **Ending Theme: Kyle - Wait on Me**_

* * *

 _ **Voice Actors**_

Aubrey & Arthur James/Shameik Moore (Miles)

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I feel like once I get into the meat of this story the chapters will get longer. I'm just easing my way into this. Oh and the voice actor thing was something I used to do with my Yu-Gi-Oh! OC stories because I feel it adds to a character if you can hear their voice. There'll be a surprise maybe two chapters from this I'm positive you guys will like.

Question: Who's your favorite Western Hero? Superman? Mr. Fantastic? Midnight Tiger? I'm curious. Mine's Nightwing, but he's got a terrible storyline going on in the comics at the moment.


	3. II A Hero in Me

_**My HERO USA - ISSUE II**_

 _ **2: Homefront Hero | A Hero in Me**_

* * *

"You've been holed up in this fancy forest fort forever." A red haired woman said sarcastically as she appeared out of the base of a tree that opened up revealing it to be a secret elevator. The woman gazed across the underground bunker at a large muscular man with short black hair sitting at a desk lit by a single light. He was surrounded by piles upon piles of newspapers. A board hung on the wall overhead his desk. The board contained multiple photos of quirked individuals with excerpts from newspaper articles underneath them. They were all linked by multiple strings of yarn underneath a photo of a hive hexagon logo. The newest being a photo of a school. "You are so old school Rodger."

"Children died..." was the simple reply from the man too engrossed in his reading.

The woman was exploring the bunker for what had to be the hundredth time for her, her fingers lightly grazing everything she laid her purple eyes upon. Multiple suits with damaged armor plates were encased in glass tubes labeled with different incidents. A dark blueish gray suit was labeled 'Cali Molten Incident'. A black suit with silver lining read 'The Battle for New York' while across from it a black suit with a red beetle head logo was 'The Mid-West War'. "Still the hoarder." The redhead said under her breath. But she stopped before she got to the workout section of the man cave, disinterested in the weights littered across the ground.

"Why are you here Golem." The grumpy man grumbled, not moving from his desk at all. He was now operating a laptop, cross referencing recent events to be more precise.

The woman sighed and crossed her arms across her well endowed chest, "You know we don't have to use code names." She rolled her eyes annoyingly, "Not with our history." She whispered with a hint of distaste.

"Golem." The man said plainly, "Hivemind is back. He's not dead like we- like I thought." No eye contact was made. No hint of emotion in his voice. "They were kids, Golem. They had dreams and aspirations. They had a whole future ahead of them and HE ripped it away from them. Something we as heroes strive to protect for those who can't protect themselves... A better future."

"I can get a league to help. The offer's still available Rodger. Any team in America would be happy to have you. Just let me know." The beautiful and firm woman had made her way behind the man's chair, placing a hand on his shoulder. She waited for his response for what felt like an eternity. A cold shiver ran down her spine when he didn't acknowledge her proposal. Nothing changed with this man. Her hand left the man's large shoulder and she proceeded to the tree trunk which she entered. She placed a hand on the bark which in turn scanned it, opening up to reveal the lit up elevator once more. She stepped inside and with a hoarse voice she told the man, "You're not as alone as you like to think Rodger. We worry about you... The whole world does..." the tree door slid closed and the bunker was silent once more.

When it was evident the woman had left. The man pushed himself away from his laptop, away from his desk. His hands sliding down his face in frustration until he gripped the unkempt beard he had grown in his weeks immersed underground, he could just pull it out from all the anger he was feeling. But instead he turned in his chair, knocking over his beetle horned helmet by mistake. He was starring in the direction of an encased suit, it was an extremely dark blue suit littered with holes and covered in dirt and dried up mud. The label on this glass tube read '.Vs Rocktide'. The disgruntled man rose up and punched the shatter proof glass as a single tear escaped from his eye. "Fuck." He said gravelly. "I swear I'll catch up to him and make him wish death had found him instead."

"It is uncommon for a boy his age to just now awaken his quirk, but not unordinary." Sitting in a doctor's office were four individuals. Three adults and a child. The old and withered doctor handed the young man a folder, "These are documentations on your new found quirk. From the initial testing we've conducted it would appear your quirk super charges the potential energy in an object to create a type of electric kinetic energy reaction of sorts. Unfortunately that's all we can conclude from our limited resources at our offices. But I would like to congratulate you on becoming apart of the Quirky Community." The doctor looked in confusion because he expected the boy to be jumping in joy. Was this not a momentous occasion? "Are you not excited child?"

Aubrey took a moment to answer. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he starred at the manilla folder he held in his lap. He could feel the gaze of his parents on him and eventually he felt his mother's hand grasp his own in a warming embrace. "Well, it's not that I'm not excited. It's just." He paused as he looked to his side at his dad. The bald dark man gave him a heart wrenching smile as he nodded towards the conflicted child. "I've never been too interested in having a Quirk. That was always my brother's thing." Hanging his head downwards caused his long dreads to dangle in front of his face, hiding it from everyone else in the room. "I was always content with watching him do special things with a quirk as opposed to having my own. I've never really thought about what I'd do if I got a quirk because it was already in my head that I wouldn't manifest one."

Aubrey's father put a hand on his son's back. "Keep your head up son." He said sternly. "You know what Arty always told your mother and I in secret?" He watched as Aubrey straightened up to look his way. A smile on his face, "Arty wanted you to have a quirk so bad, but it was something he'd never tell you. He was afraid it would make you depressed and seeing you sad was something he hated to witness."

"He would talk about how he wanted to save people with no one other than you by his side." His mother chimed in. She moved a strain of her brown hair behind her ear as her blue eyes became watery, but cry she did not. "He was anticipating the day he'd wake up and see his brother with quirk. He was excited for this day to come. And now it's finally here." The woman got a case of the sniffles, she was trying her best not to show it. "My baby has finally bloomed."

"Such a nice family!" The old doctor started wailing, his glasses flooding with the water from his tears. "Such wholesomeness! Why can't my children be more like you all!" The grey haired short man had gotten up to hold the James Family in a tight affectionate hug with an ugly frown of joy on his face. "Just last week my daughter got mad at me for buying the wrong new A.I. Phone! What difference does one letter make!" The frail man whined.

The James Family was puzzled, but understanding. Both of Aubrey's parents each placing a hand on the recently overly emotional old man, lightly comforting the small guy with awkward pats on the back. Aubrey on the other hand felt as if a light bulb went off in his head. He felt all warm and fuzzy, maybe it was because he was in the middle of a three way hug. Nonetheless, he was content. A small smile gracing his face ever so slightly.

...

It had been hours since the visit to the doctor's office. The James Family had been settled in for a while now, the only noise in the house coming from the television in Mr. and Mrs. James' room. Mr. James was lying down on his side, slowly drifting off to sleep. "I have a feeling Aubrey will do the right thing." Mrs. James said to no one in particular as she flipped through family photos. "He was actually very enthusiastic after the doctor's. Which is so unlike your dear brother. Even if you're not here physically, your presence is still felt." She was admiring a picture of the day she and her husband brought home the infant twins. She remembered Arty being the loud crying baby and AJ being the sleepy nonchalant baby. "I can't wait to see the path he chooses. I'm positive he'll make the both of us proud."

Upstairs the young teenager was doing his own thinking. With tired eyes he sat at his desk, his head leaning on his hand. His laptop was in screensaver mode which was an animation of a kid pulling a sword out of a stone repeatedly. "How am I supposed to do this? I know exactly what my brother would want. What he wants from me. I get what would make my parents the happiest. But what am I supposed to do from here?" Aubrey groggily asked himself, battling to keep his hazel eyes open as much as possible. "I just have to carry on his dream of wanting to help people. I just have to embody his will. I just have to help people." He yawned as his head finally hit the desk, waking his laptop up. On the screen were two windows. One with search results for when it's too late to apply for the Hero Course Program for multiple schools. The other was an article on the News Channel 9 website concerning crime in his area. "Help people. I can do that..." the tired teen finally stopped his rambling as he was passed out. Heavy snoring the only thing to slice through the newfound silence. He had a roller coaster of emotions he sorted through that day. But he still needed to get pass his new more immediate obstacles.

...

Zzzzzip...

ZAPOPP!

A cup had flown off a makeshift stand with a burn mark at its center. A purple electric current quickly vanishing from the impact area of the now fallen cup. "So I have to hold it with my palm or else I can't charge it." The teen with dreads concluded as he held a marble by his fingertips. His parents were at work and he was currently trying to figure out what he could do while attempting to ignore the constant barking of the neighbor's dog. He moved the marble to his palm and as a result his hand ignited in a small flurry of sparks. "Let's try this again." Aubrey flung the marble ball towards the target, which was one of his old Night-Scarab action figures. The marble unfortunately zoomed pass the toy and proceeded to go straight through his neighbor's side of the fence. The dog went silent and Aubrey slightly stiffened at the thought of what he just did. "Crap..." Speed walking through his backyard to the fence he peaked over it ever so slightly, scared of what he might see. Fortunately for him the marble had went through the fence and struck the neighbor's bird feeder which was now leaking out food onto the ground where the chihuahua took the opportunity to eat it. "Sorry Zeze." Aubrey dropped to the ground, sitting criss cross as he rubbed his chin. "Looks like when I charge something it's properties are increased. That marble shouldn't have had that much force." Suddenly there was a ringing in Aubrey's ears and the snarling growls of the tiny chihuahua next door was steadily growing in volume. Aubrey turned his head upwards to the sound of a jet engine flying overhead, but a jet it was not.

"Hey kid!" There was a slim man's silhouette gliding above Aubrey, a clear smile on his face as he saluted while in mid stride. Aubrey could here a loud whistling noise before the sound of air exploding behind the man a few feet above sent the mysterious figure further away from him. The dread head teen curiously watched as the man in a fighter pilot type suit landed all the way across the street before taking flight again in a gust of wind. It wasn't until a few minutes later that sirens could be heard roaming the area. It was at this moment the teen decided he'd best get hydrated and so he retired to his kitchen.

"Known vigilante Jetfist is on the run again after meddling in police affairs. This time, using confidential information obtained who knows how, he crashed a sting operation. With complete and utter disregard for the cops. Though the accused are all arrested, vigilantism is illegal. So any information concerning Jetfist, aka Chester Hong, would be greatly appreciated." Aubrey stood in the middle of the kitchen with the remote in one hand, a glass of water in the other, and a bag of bread hanging by the grip of his teeth. Tossing the remote out of the kitchen onto the couch, the digital screen above the kitchen's counter switched to the MyTTV app. As he was rummaging through the fridge for eggs that weren't there, the tv autoplayed the first video displayed, which ironically turned out to be about Vigilantism.

"Vigilantes don't do anything wrong! Think of it like this, they're volunteering their assistance FOR FREE!" There wasn't a face to put with the voice, just candid shots of various quirked individuals whom Aubrey assumed to be vigilantes. "What's more noble than that?" Aubrey had tucked a piece of bread into the toaster just in time to catch a picture of the guy he got a glimpse of a while ago. He was posing with a fan. His quirk more evident than before. It appeared at each of his elbows formed a jet propeller. "Look at the Air Striker Hero, Jetfist. A National Quirkball League superstar formerly of the Kansas City Martians that gave up a guaranteed million dollar contract because he felt the need to help his fellow man. What a guy, I tell you!" Now that Aubrey thought about it, he could've sworn he read about this Jetfist guy in Arty's Dream Journal. He was a fan of his work, though it wasn't the way Arty would do things, he respected his ambition. With a ding, Aubrey's toast was ready. He slapped some grape jelly on it and headed back outside. The tv still playing, "It's time for vigilantes to get the respect they deserve! Stop treating our patriotic do gooders like criminals!"

Walking back out the door, Aubrey could hear what sounded like a phone ringing. With wide hazel eyes the teen looked towards his fence to see a phone he hadn't noticed before, lying on the ground. Upon reaching it he picked up the phone, seeing a picture of a halo on the screen. Aubrey let it ring, not sure if he should answer it or not. As soon as the phone stopped ringing, a text came through. "If found please return to this address-" Aubrey shrugged, that wasn't too far from his place. "Mom and Dad did want me to actually get out during the Summer break. And I could get eggs along the way." He came to the conclusion he was gonna return it. It's what Arty would do, he'd be jumping at this opportunity. Plus if he's able to talk face to face with this Jetfist vigilante maybe he can solidify his resolve for good. "This is my first quest little bro." Aubrey smirked.

...

Aubrey stood in front of an old run down grocery store with a bag of just eggs in his hand. "Foods R'Us?..." the slim teen wore a quizzical expression on his face as he starred at the only letter on the building which was a hanging upside down 'R'. "This place has been abandoned for years. I thought all the buildings were torn down..."

"All but this beaut here!" An energetic voice exclaimed from behind the momentarily shocked kid. Aubrey slowly turned around and was face to chest with a tall man beaming with joy. He wore a leather brown jacket with the sleeves cut just above his elbows. Elbows that resembled jet propellers! A wide eyed Aubrey then tried to act like he wasn't just awkwardly starring at the man's weird elbows. "Pretty hard to hide these things!" The man smiled as he lifted his goggles onto his forehead. "Matter of fact it's damn near impossible!" He laughed historically to himself. When he didn't notice the kid joining in on his laughter, he wiped his eyes and bent over to look at the kid. "You okay bud?"

Aubrey didn't know what to say. He almost forgot what he came there for. "I-I have your phone." He said starring at his own feet.

The man looked left and then right. "You didn't bring the Feds did you?"

"No! No!" Aubrey said waiving his hands in the air. "It's just..." Aubrey ran a hand through his dreads before looking into the man's eyes, "I wanted to talk to you personally. If you wouldn't mind." He asked timidly.

"A fan!" The man shouted in sheer joy. "Come in!" Aubrey was practically dragged through the squeaky door entrance. Looking around Aubrey didn't see anything out of the ordinary. The inside looked like a typical abandoned warehouse. Why would Aubrey think otherwise? This place had been striped of nearly everything. You could see the back from the entrance, only scattered poles sticking out the ground where it was clear old shelving had been. Soon Aubrey was pulled down to sit on the cold hard concrete in front of the overzealous man. "Chester Hong! Nice to meet cha!"

Aubrey laid the man's phone on the ground in front of him. He was looking pass Chester, his thoughts kind of rushing through his head. "Well. My names Aubrey. And I heard about you on the news. About you being a vigilante and all." Aubrey glanced at the jet hero and saw a blank expression on his face, "B-But I don't think there's anything wrong with Vigilantes at all! I mean. You guys are doing this for free, not even asking for compensation for your heroic deeds. Vigilantism is like the purest form of being a hero. But not everyone agrees." The teen the paused with a pensive look.

"Go on."

"I'm kind of a late bloomer. I haven't really planned on a future in today's hero society. And from your story you didn't either. It's too late for me to apply to a hero course I wanted to go for... I'm not really proficient with my quirk yet neither so I don't know why I should even try to compete against kids who've mostly had their whole lives to practice. Why would they choose me anyway?" Aubrey rambled. "But I have the strong desire, a feeling I just can't shake off. I want to be out there helping others now! I don't care about being a number one hero! I don't care about being popular with people! I don't need to be recognized as a proper hero so long as my actions help and effect others in a positive way. I just want to quench this thirst. This thirst for justice recently thrust upon me!" A teary eyed young man forced out his words. His grip on the eggs in his lap tighten and the bag began to glow purple before it slowly started to light up in sparks were flying. This made Jetfist awestruck as both his eyebrows rose high. Aubrey tossed the bag to the side and with a loud pop the cartoon of eggs ignited in electricity. "I don't have time to waste... because that wasted time is time I could be spending saving someone's life! I just want the opportunity to-"

"It's settled!" The man jumped up with his hands akimbo, making Aubrey jump a little. "You'll be my sidekick!" Jetfist smirked as he snapped his goggles over his eyes. "You got me with the passion in your voice. Reminds me of when I begged my big sis to let me try out for my school's Quirkball team." The atmosphere then got all serious once Jetfist squatted in front of Aubrey, "But don't get the wrong idea. This isn't a go out there and beat a bunch of crooks with bats type thing. I just want to see if you can keep that same enthusiasm. See if you actually believe you have what it takes to save the day."

Aubrey stood up, his chin held high. "I don't need to save the day." The teen wiped the tears from his cheek. "Just one person."

"Hmph. Meet me outside this place tomorrow morning. I want to see what you're made of." The silver haired man said smugly, "I don't know if you've noticed, but I kinda have to lay low for today. Toodles." Jetfist turned to head towards the back of the large abandoned store, "Now get out of here before someone catches you."

 _ **Ending Theme: Kyle (K.i.D.) - Meet Me in the Middle**_

* * *

 _ **Voice Actors**_

Aubrey "AJ" James/Shameik Moore (Miles)

Jetfist/Jason Spisak (Kid Flash)

Night-Scarab/Kevin Conroy (Batman)

Golem/Maryke Hendrikse (Revy)

* * *

A/N: HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT... ITS SYOC TIME! I'm looking for 8 first year students, 4 girls & 4 duders! Also send in Pro Heroes, Minor Villains, Vigilantes, School Faculty Members, hell even sidekicks if you want! Please send me your unique characters, preferably characters you haven't submitted to anyone else yet via PM. Preferably I don't want any submissions through the reviews, if you don't have an account making one to submit via PM would be extremely delightful. Leaving OC submissions in the review section also spoils others and I won't be able to talk to you about potential things to do with your character if they're accepted. And I also like to sometimes do a thing I call Review Reply, where I respond to reviews good or bad, it helps with anxiety.

OC Sheet in my bio! Slots below. Eventually I'll open up slots for the second class of students but that's a lot at the moment. I wanna focus on 1 class and make sure I can handle them before increasing that load. There is no limit to pro heroes, vigilantes, minor villains that I'm accepting, so if your student doesn't make it try submitting a different role. If a student gets accepted you can't submit another character to make it fair, unless I say otherwise. Remember submit via PM to make life easier. ;)

YT Academy:

_ Student M

_ Student M

_ Student M

_ Student M

_ Student F

_ Student F

_ Student F

_ Student F

_ Principal

_ Assistant Principal

_ Guidance Counselor

_ Gym Teacher x2

_ Activity Director

You can submit a teacher for like math or science but I doubt we'll spend much time in classrooms. Though there will still be a lot of teacher interactions and such so don't be afraid. Don't forget READ & REVIEW


	4. III Electric Shuffle

_**My HERO USA - ISSUE III**_

 _ **3: Homefront Hero | Electric Shuffle**_

* * *

"Elemammoth, I would like to thank you for your help." It was just a voice from the many digital screens lined up above the upper walls of a large abandoned auditorium. But it spoke to a group of at least eleven individuals. "You were essential in breaking free our asset. You've passed your test and in doing so, you've risen up in this underground association of ours. You should be proud." Elemammoth was leaning against the a wall in the back, hidden behind everyone else, his broken tusk sticking out of the shadows. "I'll have an errand boy deliver your reward to you. And as a continued show of my support, I officially welcome you and your gang of misfits into the Hive. Your problems are now my problems as you all are now an extension of me. My allies only receive my utmost support."

"I appreciate the sentiment. But we're fine just on our own, bub." The mammoth of a man grumbled, "But we will take the package. Me and my crew didn't do this for any other reason. We were just interested in what you had to offer us initially and to test ourselves."

"So be it." The man's voice sounded a tad bit disappointed. "But there will come a time you wished you'd chose differently."

 _ **XoXoXo**_

Aubrey was standing outside the abandoned Foods R' Us building. He came prepared to train with a plain white t-shirt and gym shorts. "Foods Were Us! Amiright!" Aubrey jumped with his hands tight on the straps of his backpack. "Settle down kid, it's just me!" Jetfist laughed as he turned the kid around to face him. "What's with the bag?"

Aubrey was looking at his feet, "Um, well. I figured we'd get hungry so I brought snacks."

Jetfist patted the teen on his head, "Great planning. I'm a heavy eater after all! Now whatcha got in there kiddo!" Jetfist turned the kid upside down and began shaking him rapidly trying to get the snacks to pop out. "Ooh, I love Butter Stacks!" He exclaimed as he caught a bar of peanut butter candy. Gently placing Aubrey down Jetfist opened his candy, "Alright show me what you got Auburrito!"

Aubrey stumbled in a circle in attempt to regain his balance. "That's a flashback I didn't need." He mumbled just loud enough for Jetfist to here.

Jetfist studied Aubrey with his eyes and then flashed him a knowing smile of reassurance as he gave the aspiring hero a strong pat on the back, "Now from what I saw yesterday your quirk is electrifying, but with an impact." The vigilante smiled, "I want to put it to the test. How far have you gone with it?"

With downcast eyes the teen shrugged, "Well since I charge stuff, I usually just throw things." He began rubbing his arm up and down as he looked around the lot. "Things seem to get stronger once I charge it up as well. I made a marble fly through a wooden fence yesterday."

"Interesting. Interesting." The man said as he stroked his chin, "Got anything on you to throw?"

Aubrey took off his backpack, rambling through it. He yanked out a bag of marbles and held it towards the silver haired main. "Mhmm."

"Perfect." Jetfist started to back away from the dread headed teen, stretching his arms in the process. "I want you to hit me with one."

"What..." Aubrey questioned with a quizzical look on his face, "Did I hear you correctly sir?"

Jetfist slapped his knee as he began chuckling, "I like you kid! I don't expect you to hit me, but I want you to try. As you know I'm more of a mobility hero, my reflexes are top notch. I just want to see where you're at currently. Because I have the sneaky suspicion you've never hit a moving target before." He smirked confidently.

Aubrey nodded his head, "Sure." With a marble in his hand, he winded his arm back as he saw Jetfist assume a ready pose. He sent the small marble flying at the vigilante.

Jetfist angled his his arm away from him, the propellers on his elbows pushed him out of the way of the electric marble's path as it zoomed pass him pretty damn quick.

 **Chester Hong aka Jetfist| Vigilante/Retired Quirkball Superstar**

 **Quirk: Jet Engine. The user's elbows are jet engines capable of creating a propulsive force allowing the user all sorts mobility! This quirk propelled him to stardom during his rookie season on the Kansas City Martians in the National Quirkball League!**

"Don't stop! Keep it going!" Jetfist yelled as he angled his arms upwards, throwing himself high up into the air. The teen had to stop admiring the man's ability and try his best to quickly toss another electrified marble at the soaring hero. Unfortunately for our hazel eyed companion he missed the next three throws as he watched Jetfist constantly dodge left and right as he pushed himself further into the sky. But this did not detour Aubrey. Back to back he threw marbles at Jetfist, over and over he missed. He watched the vigilante be at home up above him, carelessly zigging and zagging. But Aubrey was done being fascinated, his face deadpanned once his trainer started doing tricks in the air as he avoided being hit time and time again.

"Now he's just taunting me..." A depressed Aubrey grumbled. He grabbed his last marble and charged it with purple lightning, but it suddenly exploded in his hand. The teen was visible startled from his mistake. Yet Jetfist was laughing as he lowered himself slowly towards the ground by progressively dropping his elbow engine's power.

"Looks like you overcharged that one kiddo! And it also looks like you suck at throwing!" Jetfist mocked, which did not help Aubrey's confidence in the slightest. "Marbles are fine, but I want to see you charge up other stuff. So let's run to the store and buy a bunch of random crap!" The jubilant man exclaimed, taking Aubrey under his arm as he led him out of the parking lot.

It was awhile later, Jetfist and Aubrey were walking out of a Mega Mart store. They carried bags up to their necks. Aubrey could barely see ahead of him. "I got us darts, water balloons, putty, and junk. I Wannasee how your quirk interacts with stu-"

Jetfist's attention was taken by a scene across the street. He watched a man burst out of a jewelry store followed by a woman who was shooting her nails off her fingers like bullets behind them as they made their getaway into a pick-up truck. Almost immediately the jet powered hero dumped his bags on top of Aubrey's and snapped his goggles on his face. "Don't you dare make a move kid." Jetfist blasted into the air, quickly catching the attention of the jewel thieves. Aubrey was peeking at the action through a small opening between all the bags currently piled in his arms. Jetfist had landed on the pick-up truck's hood, winding up a jet powered fist. And with a loud crashing sound Jetfist's punch flew through the windshield, knocking out the man in the driver seat instantaneously. Unfortunately, this move caused the truck to swerve uncontrollably. Jetfist gave the woman a smirk before pointing an arm upwards in the air, blasting off into the sky again.

"Damn heroes!" The woman yelled as she jumped out of the truck with a bag of jewelry, rolling on the road as the truck proceeded to wreck into a light pole. Scrambling to her feet, the woman pointed her free hand at the flying vigilante who was seemingly mocking her with his smile. With gritted teeth she shot her nails in rapid succession, trying her hardest to hit the elusive man.

"You gonna have to do way better than that." Jetfist teased as he avoided her nail bullets, "Your quirk's kinda gross. I hope you don't shoot your toenails at people too. That'd just be rude."

"Shut up you annoying asshole!" The criminal woman spat furiously at Jetfist, dropping the jewelry in order to use her other hand. The overly cocky Jetfist was caught off guard when one of the woman's nails pierced through his left jet engine and that was enough to make him lose control for a moment. Taking advantage of the situation the nail gun lady picked up her jewelry and began running away from the illegal hero.

A hesitant Aubrey flinched when the lady ran right pass him. What was he supposed to do? Instinctively he wanted to run back into the store. But his head was screaming at him to do the opposite. His heart was telling him that it was now or never. He knew what his little brother would want him to do. He knew what his little brother would do. But could he? Would he?

Muscling up all of his courage, the teen dropped all of the bags in his arms. Time felt as if it slowed down all around him. He looked to his right at his mentor falling to the ground, landing on his butt. He looked to his left at the fleeing criminal throwing a civilian out of a car, hijacking it. Reaching down into a bag, Aubrey grabbed a football. "It's now or never..." the nervous teen took a deep breathe before the football was engulfed in purple lightning. As he slung his arm he could have sworn he heard his teacher yell at him to stop, but he wasn't too sure. He had already completed his throwing motion and the ball spiraled through the air, soaring past the downed civilian. Aubrey's eyes were subconsciously clinched closed, too afraid of the outcome. But he did hear a small impactful explosion go off and what sounded like a heavy balloon popping. The crashing of metal to metal was loud; the next thing Aubrey knew he was swept into the air with the speed of a jet, leaving the excruciating yells of cop sirens behind them.

 _ **XoXoXo**_

"That's it for today's meeting, chumps. Our shipment is in transit." The booming voice of an elephant man spoke sternly to the room. "I'm goin out for a smoke. We strike the KC Bank tomorrow morning. Be ready." The large mountain of a man slammed the door open, making his way through a dark alleyway he left his team of eleven to themselves.

Watching from above was a figure clouded in shadows perched atop a building, the setting sun behind him. A low grunt escaped the mysterious man when he lost sight of the mammoth figure. Dropping into the dark alley our shady muscular guy faces the entrance to the abandoned building. He adjusted the helmet on his head before he forcefully burst through the door, sending it flying to the other side of the auditorium and smashing into an unsuspecting bad guy playing cards. All eyes on him, our hero scanned the room before dodging a giant hand shaped like a boulder by jumping high into the air. "1..."

"It's Night-Scarab! Kill his ass!" Someone yelled right before the beetle hero grabbed him by the face and slammed his head into the ground. Almost immediately two beefy dudes jumped on Night-Scarab's back, but Scarab expanded his wings almost instantly, which sent the two dudes soaring into walls opposite of each other inside the building.

"3..." The intimidating Number 1 hero mumbled. He was then hit by a green laser beam twice which pushed him backwards a tiny bit. He looked to his left to see a woman firing laser beams from her nostrils. Before she could get off another two shots he dashed in front of her and picking her up above his head. He saw a guy pulling swords out of his elbows and tossed the nose beam lady into the sword wielder with a nasty outcome. Hearing the woman yell he turned away as a green explosion emitted from their direction. "5."

"Attack him fast idiots! He's just one man!" A super quick baddie had Night-Scarab from behind in a lock hold. Unfortunately for the bad guy Scarab wasn't stupid and opened his mouth, exhaling a dark green gas. "What the hell? Oh it's your toxic bre-" the man couldn't even finish his sentence as he lost his grip and conscious.

"6." Night dusted himself off as he gave the remaining four gangsters that surrounded him the stink eye. "This is going to hurt." He popped his knuckles, "A lot..." Springing back into action he charged into a square headed guy with his fist, slamming him into the wall and embedding the shape of it into the concrete.

"Blockhead's down! Shi-" words could not be finished because Scarab was working like a well oiled machine dropping an elbow on the guy. He had then torn a seat out of the ground and bounced it off the spin of the recently downed villain who screamed in anguish. Looking over his shoulder, Night-Scarab grimaced at the surrendering henchmen. Clearly disgusted, the Ultimate Beetle Hero basically backhanded the scrawny man with the chair in hand.

"Pathetic. You chose your side. Fight for it..." Scarab spat. "And now you." He turned his attention to a lizard looking man. "You're the second in command. Your boss isn't here to hear you squeal."

CRACK

"GWAAAAAAAAAH!"

Night-Scarab held the man's snapped arm in between his large grasp. No emotion present on his face. "Prison Mt. Escort Bus."

"I ain't telling you jack shit!" The lizard man exclaimed as he squirmed in pain. "BLAAAAAAAGH!" The lizard man's broken arm hit the ground awkwardly, but just as quick as his broken arm fell to the floor he felt the shock of his knee cap shattering from a stomp from an angry Night-Scarab.

"Your not dumb enough to hit a target that big. Let alone get in my way." Scarab eased his palm over the chest of the villain. "I want Hivemind. I want the convict you broke free. What are they paying you low level crooks. I want ANSWERS SALAMON BLACKTOOTH!"

"If you know me, you know I ain't no snitch! You can break my bones but you're a hero! You can't kill me!"

"If you won't talk to me." Scarab moved his palm from the man's chest to his face, "You won't be talking to anyone else ever again."

"SHARGLAAAAAAAAARGHHHHH!"

"10."

 _ **XoXoXo**_

"Kid you got some nerve! You were not to do anything! Your instructions were to stand by and watch!" Jetfist yelled at the kid sitting with his head held low on the side of a curb. "And for that!" The man began sternly, "We get pizza!"

"Really?" Aubrey questioned skeptically.

"Of course!" Jetfist lifted the teen off the ground by his shoulders. "But only after we finish a new drill for you!" The vigilante wore a devilish grin on his face as he held a bag of equipment in his hands after standing Aubrey up, "Since you want to throw stuff at people I'm gonna throw stuff at you! This is your dodging drill!" Jetfist laughed maniacally as he took out a baseball. "You have to make it back to our base without getting hit once, otherwise you're running five laps around Foods R'Us for everyone one time you let me hit you!" The silver haired illegal hero began to stretch out his arms, "Batter up!"

The dread head teen's face deadpanned and his eyebrow twitched uncontrollably, "B-but. That's not fair..."

"Life isn't fair!" Jetfist took a pitcher's stance with a wicked grin, "Time's ticking." He wasn't too unfair, he would give his apprentice a head start. Slightly.

As quick as he could Aubrey started running away from Jetfist. As fast as his little legs could take him, which wasn't much. "Please don't kill me!" The distressed teen yelled as he ducked an extremely fast ball from his mentor.

"That was pretty good! You dodged one!" Jetfist yelled from behind Aubrey, not yet moving. He slung the bag of objects to throw around his shoulder as he let his sidekick gain more ground. He took out a football this time. "Just keep doing that!"

"That wasn't on purpose! I almost tripped!" Aubrey called out, the panic in his voice evident. This was gonna be one hell of a way to end his day. Part of him wanted to run home and stay in his room the rest of the summer, but he didn't have it in his heart to fully give up just yet. He will endure the torture for now. He had to.

 _ **XoXoXo**_

"Thank you for calling us to the scene Mr. Night-Scarab sir!" Back at the warehouse, officers surrounded the block. Multiple crooks restrained in quirk nullifying binds, all unconscious. "We appreciate your efforts in stopping these losers before they could do rob that bank." The fairly short officer brought up his tablet, looking over the names of the recently captured. "These bozos have some really serious records. I guarantee they won't see the street for as long as they live." The officer saluted as he stood on the tip of his toes with his chest poked out far. He was face to chest with Night-Scarab.

"There's one more guy on the loose." The beetle hero began with crossed arms, "But you won't have to worry about him. He'll be in your custody pretty soon." The officer watch America's Number 1 Hero turn his back on the scene, spreading his wings and taking flight into the night. The officer let out a breath he felt like he'd been holding for centuries as he relaxed his body, but his knees were trembling.

"That was really him..." the small officer smiled to himself, "I met my favorite hero first day on the job!"

"Officer Vard. Get over here, we're just about ready to hit the road and you got paperwork bud."

Just outside the caution tape past the crowd of onlookers, waiting in the shadows of an alley was the burly criminal in question. To say that he was angry would be an understatement. His crew was gone, but he had to charge this one to the game. This will not be his fall. He will get his revenge. This was just a setback.

"Delivery!" A teenager clean of any hair on his head smiled next to him. He held a satchel close to his side.

The startled low level crime boss turned his attention to the kid, "How'd you find me?"

"Locating quirk!" He giggled, "Very handy for handling boss man's special deliveries! He said you'd be needing his assistance, that he knew you'd be suffering a huge loss! That you were weak and wounded!"

"So he has kids doing his dirty work huh?" Elemammoth punched the kid and sent him crashing into the alley's wall. Glass breaking inside the satchel, fluids leaking out all over the previously overzealous teenager. "I don't like him one bit. I don't need him at all. And I'm damn sure his reign over the criminal empire won't last much longer, this I promise." A rage had been awoken within. A rage all too new to him. A determined fire to fuel his crooked thoughts as he sought a way to repair his pride...

 ** _Ending Theme: Clouds by Kyle_**

* * *

 ** _Voice Actors_**

Aubrey "AJ" James/Shameik Moore (Miles)

Jetfist/Jason Spisak (Kid Flash)

Night-Scarab/Kevin Conroy (Batman)

Elemammoth/Josh Petersdorf (Roadhog)

* * *

AN: Alrighty. This chapter and the next have been finished for like a month and a half. Life wise, stuff has been uninspiring and a bit tough which lead to me not uploading the chapter earlier. This first arc is just the set-up stuff and spending time with Aubrey. The next Arc is the school arc where we'll see the OCs, give it bout 2 chapters. If I haven't responded to your OC yet I'm just contemplating a bit. I really do appreciate everyone who's reading this little story. And I can't wait till I hit my stride! Also I saw Shazam and golly it was great. I don't know if it would be 2 or 3 on my favorite DCEU movies. Currently my top three are Man of Steel first then Aquaman or Shazam. If you don't know how to pick a voice actor for your OC just browse Behind the Voice Actor. Next Chapter either Sunday or Monday.


End file.
